Transformers Destiny
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: A young archeologist named Jack Darby discovers a long forgotten Egyptian tomb, awakening Leobreaker from his slumber. They team up to find the Dark Matrix to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. How will Jack's discovery alter the course of his destiny, and what part do the Transformer's play in his future?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I got this idea a while back for a new Transformers story. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Transformers Destiny**_

_**Prologue**_

**Egypt 2015**

Jack Darby stood inside the large chamber of an Egyptian tomb, his gaze sweeping the expanse of shaded rock and sand. The ancient manuscripts he'd found over a year ago had led him to this place a few days travel from Cairo. He'd been determined to prove the validity of the texts, and now he had a chance.

The tomb had been discovered only yesterday, when one of the local children had fallen through the ceiling. It had been a stroke of good luck, and thankfully no one had been hurt. Twenty- six year old, Jack Darby, sat atop his camel squinting against the hot Egyptian sun. They'd been travelling for nearly three hours, leaving Cairo that morning just after sunup.

The young archeologist removed his hat, swiping at the sweat that beaded on his forehead with his sleeve. He'd discovered an archive of ancient manuscripts just over a year ago that led him to this endless dessert in Giza.

He hoped that the ancient texts and whatever he discovered would finally prove his theory that it had been alien life forms, and not the Egyptians, who'd designed and constructed the Pyramids.

Many thought this theory was ludicrous, saying he was nothing but a treasure hunter out for whatever gold he could find. However, it wasn't the promise of gold that drove Jack, but instead the promise that he would gain the recognition he'd been seeking.

The caravan stopped to admire the Great Sphinx looming before them. Jack watched as people bustled to and fro, and then a small child caught his eye. The little boy ran across the burning sand, a ball rolling before him.

Suddenly the child disappeared, the ground giving way beneath his feet. People began to rush forward, frightened yells erupting from the small crowd. The expedition came forward, the team staring down into the dark hole.

"James, get my flashlight", Jack called to the youngest member of his team.

James was a twenty-one year old university student from New York who'd joined the expedition last minute, saying it would go towards his college degree. The archeologist had agreed, thinking he could use all the extra hands he could get.

"Here you go, Jack."

Jack took the flashlight, shining the beam down into the dark hole. He could see the boy standing in the center of the large room just staring straight ahead. His gaze caught on what the child was staring at, and excitement began to course through his body.

"Get the rope out of my pack", he called, nodding his gratitude when the rope was placed in his hand.

He secured it around his waist and then left the other end in the capable hands of his team. He descended into the darkened room, the musty smell burning his nostrils. When his feet hit the sandy floor he made his way over to the boy.

The lad couldn't be more than ten, small and gangly with thick dark hair and round dark eyes. He spoke quietly to him, assuring him that he wasn't in trouble and that he would have him out soon.

Jack tied the rope around the boy's waist, giving it a yank so his team would know to pull. He watched as the child disappeared into the bright sunlight, and then turned back to the scene before him.

Sandstone sculptures stood at imposing heights on both ends of the cavernous room. Depictions of everyday tasks of the ancient people were scattered upon the walls, the colors faded but no less brilliant.

"Miko! I think you're going to want to see this", Jack called up to his wife.

Within moments, his high school sweetheart was standing next to him. She didn't say a word at first, simply gripped his hand and gave it an excited squeeze.

"It's beautiful", she finally said, her tone one of awe and wonderment.

"Yes, it is. This could be it", Jack whispered.

The next few days were filled with a flurry of activity as the expedition team sat up camp. They pitched their tents in the shadow of the Great Sphinx, the large statute shading them by day and keeping watch over them by night. On the second morning, Jack stood in the chamber, the lamps casting long shadows on the walls as he and James cleaned away the sand and debris.

Both men worked quietly, brushes sweeping at the strange lettering etched into the stone walls. The young archeologist scratched his head when he noticed some hieroglyphics. Finally something he could translate.

"Autobots and Decepticons", Jack read aloud.

"What are Autobots and Decepticons", James asked from beside him.

"No idea." Jack replied as he finished cleaning the remaining text.

They both continued translating what they could. According to the story told by the Egyptians, there were two huge mechanical creatures that battled over an item of great power. They had crashed on Earth and were discovered accidently. James listened with rapt attention to his mentor before asking, "Are you saying there were robots on Earth?"

"Yes. A lion and dragon came to Earth from another planet." Jack replied pointing to the writing and continuing the translation.

"Another planet", James asked in surprise.

Jack simply nodded, his eyes still glued to the writing before him. James thought for a minute then turned to find light leaking through the crack under the massive door at the end of the chamber. He wondered what was causing it and decided to investigate.

"Where are you going", Jack asked as James began to wander towards the door.

"Checking what is causing that light." James replied.

James pushed on the door, grinning when it gave just a little. He gave the portal another shove causing it to give way, and he was able to enter the adjoining chamber. He looked around, finding that the light was coming from a glowing orb attached to the wall next to the statue of a lion. He looked and found even more of the strange writing.

"Jack, come here I found something you should see!"

"What is it?" Jack asked from the other chamber.

James cleaned off the sand, clearing the wall where he had seen the light. The flicker pulsated faster and then a loud sound echoed in the quiet chamber. The sound hurt his ears and brought him to his knees. Jack ran through the open doorway at the loud noise, coming to a halt when he saw James.

"What happened?"

"A loud noise happened." James replied.

Suddenly a loud crackling sounded was coming from the Statue. The Statue is cracking." James yelled, moving out of the way.

"Are you serious? I've told you a thousand times, not to touch anything in case it's booby trapped." Jack replied.

The statue came to life, the robot staring at the intruders before speaking, "Where am I and who are you?"

Both men started at the loud booming voice, backing away from the large robot. Jack looked at James and back at the lion saying, "You're in an Egyptian tomb."

Then James stepped forward, "Who are you and where are you from?"

The lion stood up then transformed into his robot form saying, "My name is Leobreaker and I'm from the planet Cybertron. And you are?"

"My name is Jack and his name is James." Jack replied as he pointed to James.

Leobreaker knelt down before the two men saying, "Nice to meet you both."

Jack nodded and heard James asking a question and turned to him.

"Is this Cybertron friendly?" James asked worriedly.

"We are a race of robots, known as Autobots and Decepticons. We Autobots preserve life, while the Decepticons only seek to conquer. We are at war with them." Leobreaker replied.

James continued to stare at Leobreaker. "Who started the war", he asked fearfully.

"The Deceptions started the Great War, my mission was to hide the Dark Matrix, but my ship crashed and was found by the Egyptians." Leobreaker replied.

Looking around the room, Jack looked about the room, his gaze landing on a scroll that lay on a nearby table.

"Beware of a device known as the Dark Matrix. For the protection of Mankind, the device has been moved for our protection. Location unknown, only a few other Mayans know location", he read aloud.

"Does it say where", James asked.

All it says is that, it was taken by the Mayans and hidden." Jack replied.

Jack remembered seeing cave drawing that looked like a robot holding it. He had taken a picture of the drawing, and pulling his camera out, looked at the screen. He found the image and looked at Leobreaker saying, "Is that what the Dark Matrix looks like?"

"Yes that is exactly what it looks like." Leobreaker replied looking down at the human.

James' features were colored with worry as he spoke, "If you have no idea where they took it do you think the Decepticons do?"

Leobreaker shook his head and then walked towards the wall and pressed against it. The wall moved revealing another secret chamber. Both James and Jack were surprised to find another secret chamber. Jack looked at Leobreaker and saying, "I noticed these two chambers were built to accommodate something your size."

"I gave the builders my specifications before I went into stasis lock." Leobreaker replied.

Jack watched Leobreaker as he picked an electronic tablet very similar to an iPad. Leobreaker pressed a few buttons and the screen came to life.

James looked at him saying, "What is the device used for?"

"It a scanner that can find my ship wherever it is located on Earth." Leobreaker replied.

Jack listened, processing everything before deciding to voice his concern. He looked up saying, "I take it the reason you want to find your ship is to stop the coming storm."

"Jack what do you mean?" James asked, confused by the term.

"The Decepticons will come in force and the people of your planet will be in danger." Leobreaker replied.

"You're going to stop them right?" James asked.

Leobreaker moved toward the doorway before turning back to the two humans, "I will do my best, but I won't be able to do it alone."

"We can help you find your ship, so you can contact the other Autobots." Jack replied.

Leobreaker sighed saying, "I do not wish to involve anyone from this planet in our war. I made that mistake once, and I promised myself I would never do it again."

All of the sudden terrified screams pierced the quiet. Jack rushed out of the chamber, and came face to face with a dragon. It stood there looking in front of him and gave him quite an angry stare.

Thanks for reading! Please follow, fave, and review! Let me know what you guys thought! Can't wait to hear from all of you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. **_

_**Episode one: Leobreaker's request.**_

Jack stood at the entrance and looking for his wife. He finally spotted her, outlined in the bright Egyptian sun, directing people in the opposite direction. She was helping the team leave the area and get to safety.

Without thought, Jack's only concern was keeping her out of arms way of the dragon. He rushed towards her, "Miko!"

Miko heard her husband's voice and turned to find him running towards her, "Jack!"

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Everything was fine until that appeared. Why is this happening?"

"Look I know you'd like answers, but I can't give you any right now. I'll explain everything to you later." Jack replied.

"I've known you since we were kids. I know you know something about that dragon. So what aren't you telling me?" Miko asked.

Jack hesitated to tell her the truth because he wasn't sure how she'd react to the notion of robots from another planet. He turned his attention to the dragon, as it began to trample the trucks and tents in its path. Fire erupted from its mouth, leaving burning sand and molten glass in its wake. People continued to run, their terrified screams echoing on the still desert air Jack thought for a moment and knew his wife deserved the truth, but that could come later.

"Umm. Right now isn't the best time", he replied.

"Jack", Miko said, her voice etched with annoyance, "You do this every time you think I won't be able to handle the truth." Miko replied.

Suddenly, the robot transformed, a giant robot standing where the reptile once had. Miko stared on in shock as her husband quickly tried to gain her attention. "Snap out of it Miko", Jack cried.

"What… What was that? When were you planning on mentioning that to me?" Miko asked.

Jack watched as the robot's emblem appeared on his shoulders, as a Decepticon. The robot noticed the human standing before him, looking down as he spoke, "Where is the Dark Matrix?"

"The Dark Matrix? What's that?" Jack shouted showing no fear.

"I see humans now show no fear." Scourge replied looking at the human.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Jack asked.

"My name is Scourge and I've been on your planet for thousands of years", the Decepticon replied.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked again.

In horror, Miko screamed, "Jack! No!"

Scourge grabbed Jack, bringing him closer to his face, "I followed another robot and we were both turned to stone."

"Other robot. Are you saying you weren't alone?" Jack asked, playing dumb.

"That is correct. I see humans are still on this planet." Scourge replied.

Jack managed to get free and landed on the hot sand before scrambling to his feet and running to safety. Miko rushed to her husband's side, "Are you alright Jack."

"Yes I'm fine. I'd feel better if you'd get to safety."

She nodded and immediately ran to a safe distance. He watched her leave, relief swelling in his chest. He then turned back at Scourge saying, "Yes we are and we'll send you packing like the other Decepticons."

"I find that hard to believe. Humans don't have the technology to defeat us." Scourge replied as he chuckled at the thought of humans being a threat.

Jack looked back at Scourge and said, "I suggest you leave before we humans show you what we're made of."

Jack heard a noise and suddenly a shadow appear in front of him and he saw what looked like a lion standing next to him.

He turned to look at what was making the shadow and said, "He's all yours."

Without flinching Leobreaker nodded and moved closer to get a better look at Scourge.

"How is it possible you're alive?" Scourge asked in a surprised tone.

Leobreaker transformed and memories of what happened in the past, flashed before his eyes. He looked at Scourge and said, "You don't remember? We were both trapped in order to protect the Matrix from us."

"Yes I remember. It's all I think about." Scourge replied angrily.

The sound of a Helicopter could be heard coming towards their location. Above them you could see the bird hovering and a familiar voice was heard. "I suggest you leave", Raf yelled above the noise of the spinning blades.

The Decepticon looked up and saw that he was out numbered. He then said, "So I see we're back where we started with the Egyptians."

"Only difference here is that I won't have to face you alone." Leobreaker replied.

James came to Jack's side and was shocked at the size at the dragon. Jack looked as James and said, "Did you call Raf?"

"I Spoke to him days ago and told him about our progress." James replied.

Scourge knew he was out numbered and flew off, not before stopping in the air and looking down at the humans. "We both know a signal was sent and it's only a matter of time until I won't be alone here", Scourge leered.

Leaving the area, he headed north and disappeared. Both Leobreaker and Jack watching as he disappeared on the horizon.

"He's right." Leobreaker replied.

Jack looked at him with a confused and said, "Which part?"

"The Decepticons will be coming to Earth in search of the Dark Matrix." Leobreaker replied.

The Helicopter landed, and Raf and some soldiers headed in the direction of where Jack and Leobreaker stood. They surround them pointing their weapons at the Autobot. Jack placed his hands on the soldier's weapons and said, "Whoa."

The soldier didn't stand down, instead Jack was shoved to the ground and a rifle was aimed at his chest. "Stand down", Raf shouted after watching Jack hit the ground.

The soldiers relaxed, lowering their weapons.

"Care to explain what's going on", Raf said as he helped his friend from the ground.

"I'd like you to meet Leobreaker, an Autobot from the planet Cybertron." Jack replied cleaning the sand off his pants.

Raf looked at Leobreaker saying, "Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine."

Leobreaker bent down and put his one finger out to him. Raf looked at Jack and patted his back.

"Congratulations. You can't believe how huge this discovery is."

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Raf said, "Unfortunately I spoke to the President and he's given me full jurisdiction and authority here."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that Leobreaker comes with me." Raf replied.

Leobreaker knew this was wrong and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you and secondly you think you're saving yourselves by taking me somewhere and getting information from me."

"Leobreaker's smart and if you'd like my opinion Raf?" Jack replied.

Raf sighed and said, "We've been friends for years and I always listen to your opinions. What's on your mind?"

"I think you should work together and let him contact his friends." Jack replied.

"How?" Raf asked.

Leobreaker interrupted there talk and said, "The only way to contact them is to find my ship. Please allow me to find it."

**Thanks for reading the next chapter. Please follow, fave, and review. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. I can't wait to hear from you all. There is more of the story to come. Stay tune….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everyone. Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy…**_

_**Episode 2: The Axalon Part 1**_

Raf looked up at both of them and said, "You've convinced me. Alright I'll let you find your ship, but no other humans must know of your existence."

"Agreed." Leobreaker replied and pulled out his iPad. He pressed a few buttons on the pad and suddenly there were beeps. Jack wondered what the beeps were. He looked up at Leobreaker and said, "The noise the device is making. Does that mean it found it?"

"Yes according to the locator, the Axalon is buried deep in the Nile River." Leobreaker replied.

"Are you saying your ship crashed into the Nile?" Raf asked.

Leobreaker turned to looked in the direction of the Nile then took a deep breath and said, "Yes. Cleopatra told me the story of how I was found."

"How you were found? I can't believe you knew Cleopatra." Jack replied, confused a little by what Leobreaker had to say.

Leobreaker turned and said, "My memory of the crash was fogy at first, but she explained exactly what had happened. She told me I was found on the shores of the Nile and must have escaped the ship when it hit the water."

"How did you crash?" Raf asked.

"The day I left Cybertron, I was ordered by my leader Optimus Prime to take the Dark Matrix and disappear." Leobreaker replied.

Richard, a member of his team, runs towards them, he's stopped and is out of breath. Jack see's him and said, "What is it?"

"M.. Miko sent me to tell you that a sandstorm is on the way." Richard replied and was surprised to see the huge robot standing there.

Jack looked at Richard and said, "Thanks for telling me. Tell Miko to make sure everyone was safe."

He always made sure his team was safe and had plans of escape in case things went wrong. Richard nodded and headed back to where Miko was. She was at the medical tent. She had become a doctor and had chosen to be a part of this discovery. Raf knew they needed to get to safety. He pulled out his cell phone, but stopped when he heard Leobreaker speak.

Leobreaker said, "The terrain hasn't changed since I first crashed here. I know of a cave that can protect us, but we have to move."

"Where is this cave?" Jack asked.

"The cave is 10 miles east of the Nile. You both can come with me." Leobreaker replied.

Putting his cell in his pocket, he watched Leobreaker transform into the lion. Leobreaker stood there and said, "Get on."

He started running east of the Nile River and arrived at the cavern, just as the sand storm came crashing through. They all ran inside the cave and Jack looked around in shock at the size of the cavern. He looked at Leobreaker and said, "I'm guessing they made this cave for you."

"They made the cave in order to protect me from other humans." Leobreaker replied.

Hours go by and the storm finally finished. Raf pulled his cell out and looked for reception. In the cavern, there wasn't any. Walking outside he had a few bars and made a call to his military base.

Raf came back into the cave and saw Jack sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Leobreaker sat next to him, still in his lion form. Jack saw him coming back onto the cave and said, "I'm assuming you called for help."

"They stood be here in a few hours with the equipment we need to retrieve your ship." Raf replied.

Leobreaker opened his eyes and said, "Thank you."

"Assuming we're able to bring up the ship, I'm guessing it will need power." Raf asked.

"Before the impact, I managed to put the ship into hibernation and shut the core down." Leobreaker replied.

Jack stood up and said, "What had happened after you crashed?"

"The Dark Matrix was found in my procession. They realized the potential danger and hid it from prying eyes and those who'd use it for evil." Leobreaker replied.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "In the long run it seems like the right thing to do."

"You know, Cleopatra told me the same thing. Even though, I had my doubts about it. In the end it seems like the right thing to do." Leobreaker replied.

Leobreaker walked outside and then transformed into his robot form and turned to see Jack and Raf standing at the entrance.

Jack looked at him and said, "Once the power is restored, how long would it take to send a message for help?"

"A few minutes unless they received the signal." Leobreaker replied.

Deep in space on a planet called Cybertron, in an area known as Kaon. A group of robots known as the Decepticons have received the signal from Earth. In the communications room, Soundwave is at his station. The alarms are blaring. He recognized what the signal met. In the room with him was Cadet Hardshell, who was a part of a group known as the Incecticons. They had been created by Shockwave.

Soundwave turned himself in his chair and looked in the direction of Hardshell going over some reports and said, "I think you should notify Scorpnok that the Dark Matrix's been found."

"Where?" Hardshell asked.

"Earth." Soundwave replied.

Hardshell placed the report on the table, and then turned to walk towards the doorway. Soundwave pressed a few button and turned off the alarm and said, "I've disabled the alarms and made sure the Autobots didn't get the signal."

"How can you be sure?" Hardshell asked.

"I can't." Soundwave replied.

Hardshell walked out and headed towards Scorpnok's office and knocked at his door. He heard his voice and entered his office. Scorpnok looked up at him and said, "Report."

"A signal has been sent from Earth." Hardshell replied.

Scorpnok is pleased with the news and stood up from his chair and patted Hardshell on the back. He said, "So the Dark Matrix has been found. Great job!"

"How do we get to Earth?" Hardshell asked.

"A space bridge is the only way. The Autobots have one working since the war." Scorpnok replied.

"What makes you think the Autobots will just hand it over?" Hardshell asked.

Scorpnok pressed a button on the wall and a hidden wall went down revealing plans to capture the spacebridge. Hardshell looked at the plans and smiled. He looked at Scorpnok and said, "Let me send a group through it and go to Earth."

"Who did you have in mind?" Scorpnok asked.

"Tidal Wave, Kickback, Shrapnel, Rampage and Overbite." Hardshell replied.

Scorpnok looked at him and said, "I want Shockwave on the team. When the time is right the rest of the Decepticons will join you."

Hardshell looked back at Scorpnok and sighed in disbelief and said, "I don't need him. I can do this job."

"Because I feel you still need training and the best way to get it is with him. Megatron shall return someday and take his rightful place as leader."

"What makes you think he's returning?" Hardshell asked.

"I don't, but since Optimus Prime merged himself with Vector Sigma and the Matrix disappearing." Scorpnok replied.

Hardshell knew it was time to leave and said, "I'll take the team and head for the Space Bridge, but no one knows its location."

"According to spies we have in their ranks the location of the Space Bridge is in Praxus." Scorpnok replied.

Hardshell wasn't surprised by where the spacebridge was. He looked at Scorpnok and said, "Praxus. Isn't that where their scientists create things?"

"That's correct and since the war, they have the only been working Bridge and we need it. Now head to Altihex and get your team and complete the mission."

Hardshell walked out and flew off to Altihex to get his team together. Once in the city, he headed inside the energy factory and saw Tidal Wave. He was leaning against the wall. He was ordered to guard the factory in case the Autobots attacked and was as tall as a guardian robot. Tidal Wave saw Hardshell coming towards him and stood straight. Hardshell transformed and looked up at him and said, "I need you for a mission on Earth."

"You need me to help you on Earth. Why?" Tidal Wave asked.

Hardshell said, "Because that's where the Dark Matrix is. Are you in?"

"Sounds like fun. Count me in. Who else is on the team?" Tidal Wave replied.

Rampage, Kickback, Shrapnel, Overbite and Shockwave arrived at the factory and surrounded both Tidal Wave and Hardshell. They all nod to each other in a sign of respect. Shockwave entered the room and said, "Let's move out."

They all follow Shockwave and head to the city of Praxus.

Back at the cave, Leobreaker looked at both of them and said, "Let's get going, I fear it's only a matter of time before they come."

They get on Leobreaker and he runs to where the Axalon was. It takes them just a few minutes to arrive at the site. He transformed and bends down and saw a soldier heading their way. Looking at him, he mentioned the exact location of the ship. They all stand there at the edge of the Nile and watched as the soldier ran off to the small boat and it drove off. It headed towards the boat with a huge crane. Divers are in the water, as the wires go down towards the river.

Once under water they attached the wires to the ship in the right spots and begin lifting it out of the water. Leobreaker, Jack and Raf are on the shore watching as the Axalon is being lifted out of the river. He looked at both Jack and Leobreaker and said, "Our first priority is to move the ship to Area 52."

Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the first time you've encountered Cybertronian technology?" Jack asked.

"You're right. This isn't the first time I've encountered something like this. You didn't have the authorization to know." Raf Replied.

Leobreaker wasn't surprised by the revelation and looked back at Raf and said, "I suspected you knew more than you were saying."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell you, but decided it was needed especially since the Decepticons could be on the way. When we arrive at Area 52, I'll show you what was found." Raf replied.

_**Tune in for the next exciting chapter where we'll find out what the item Raf meant and what the Decepticons have in store for Praxus. Please review and fav. Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone, Here's the next Exciting chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Attack on Praxus.**_

The Decepticon team arrived at Praxus and stood outside the research and development facility. Shockwave looked at Hardshell and said, "We'll attack when you give the order."

"So I'm in charge here and you won't circumvent my orders?" Hardshell asked.

"I'm only here to observe and help you and your team." Shockwave replied.

Hardshell relieved said, "We attack now."

Rampage, an expert in explosives, walked inside the facility and placed an explosive charge directly against the closed door. The rest of the team waited with anticipation. He looked at them and smiled then walked back towards them and said, "Fire in the hole!"

Rampage pulled out his trigger device and pressed it.

Inside the research and development building, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Huffer are on guard duty just outside the Space Bridge. Huffer looked at Bluestreak and with an uneasy feeling said, "I've got a feeling something is going to happen."

"If I'd known you'd have that feeling I would have asked Sunstreaker or Smokescreen to be a part of this team." Prowl replied.

Bluestreak heard sounds coming from the door and said, "I hear something."

"I didn't hear anything." Prowl replied.

As Prowl was talking, Bluestreak walked up to the door. Just as the door exploded, he looked up and got buried alive in the debris.

Prowl and Huffer watched in horror and see the group behind the explosion. He looked at Huffer and said, "We have to help him!"

Standing in front of them with stern looks was the team of Decepticons. The Autobots who were on guard duty were surprised to see a group of Decepticons standing in front of them. They thought the fighting had ending.

In another location, there are other Autobots hard at work. Wheel Jack and Perceptor are in the laboratory, working on bringing Blaster back online. He had been damaged during the war. Wheeljack stood in front of Blaster and finished the last screw in his chest. He looked at him and said, "That should do it."

Perceptor turned a switch in Blaster's chest causing him to come online. He closed his chest.

"How do you feel?" Perceptor asked.

Blaster, a little groggy, looked up at both of them and said, "I feel great. How long have I been offline?"

"It's been 20 cycles." Wheeljack replied.

Blaster opened his chest and was pleased at the amount of space he now had inside him. He looked at Wheeljack and said, "Whoa. You guys added more space. Nice."

"I thought it was time to add another slot to the ones you had." Wheeljack replied.

Blaster saw two of his cassettes walking into the laboratory with smiles on their faces. Steeljaw walked into the room with rewind not far behind. There both excited to see Blaster back online. Blaster could see them and said, "I'm pleased to see that you're both online. Where are the others?"

"There at Iacon." Rewind replied.

"Am I good to go?" Blaster asked.

Ratchet entered the room and saw Blaster standing up and said, "I'm glad to see that you're up and about."

"Thanks. I feel really great and I'd like to begin work on creating new cassettes." Blaster replied.

Steeljaw looked back at Rewind and gave him a confused look. Rewind looked back at him and said, "Who do you plan on making?"

"A new Autobot who has abilities and traits that can be a great help to us. I thought about it and feel it's the perfect time to add a new mini cassette." Blaster replied.

Rewind looked back and thought for a minute and said, "I think that's a great idea, but is WheelJack and Perceptor going to help in the building of him or her."

"I was hoping that they'd give me a hand in creating the body and bringing life to it. Since I have no experience in that area." Blaster replied.

WheelJack pressed a few buttons on the keyboard that was next to where he was standing and said, "We'd be happy to help bring new life and we have a proto-form in mind."

"Who?" Blaster asked.

"Her name was Nightstalker." Wheeljack replied.

Rewind remembered the name and looked at WheelJack and said, "Wasn't she destroyed during the time she sacrificed herself for someone."

"Yes. But the records of those days have been altered to keep what really happened a secret. Her mind was saved and half of her body." Perceptor replied.

"How do you know this?" Blaster asked.

Perceptor sighed and said, "I was there during the discovery of her body. The council felt the truth of what happened must never be told for security."

"That was wrong to do." Blaster replied.

Perceptor looked back and said, "I agree it was the worst thing to do and that's why I resigned and left Iacon years back. Then the war started and I was dragged back."

"I always wondered why you had left." WheelJack replied.

Perceptor turned direction and would be the first to hear the explosion coming from the Space Bridge. He ran off and headed towards the Space Bridge room. Alarms were going off and WheelJack was right behind Perceptor with his weapon in hand. Ratchet looked at Blaster and said, "I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" Blaster asked.

Ratchet took a breath and said, "You'd like to help, but I wouldn't rush things."

"I won't I promise." Blaster replied.

Blaster, Rewind, Steeljaw ran off in the direction of the explosion. In the back of his mind, he wondered who was attacking. Was his nemesis still working with the Decepticons and was Megatron leading. As they ran he said, "Rewind I've wondered is Soundwave still online."

"Yes. He still works for the Decepticons." Rewind replied.

Back at the spacebridge room, Huffer looked back and then shouted, "They must be here for the bridge!"

"We can't let them enter the bridge at all cost." Prowl replied.

Pulling out there weapons and fired at the Decepticons. Hardshell looked at them and said, "Kill them all!"

"We've been in tougher places than this and survived Huffer." Prowl replied in a hopeful tone.

Huffer in a less optimistic tone said, "When was that? We were never outnumbered and the odds are in their favor."

The Decepticons fire at both Prowl and Huffer. Within minutes, the battle for the spacebridge began. Prowl, who was Optimus's third in command, attempted to hit Rampage but missed. In return he fired at Prowl who noticed Huffer being targeted. He jumped in front of him and was hit in the shoulder. Tidal Wave blasted Huffer in the chest, causing smoke to seep from his chest. Hardshell saw the bodies of the Autobots and said, "This will be a day we shall remember as the day we started a war in which we'll win this time."

"Don't get to comfortable Decepticons." Perceptor replied standing behind them.

Tidal Wave grabbed him and said, "Give us the code to activate the Space Bridge."

"If I don't?" Preceptor asked.

Kickback pulled out his blaster, pointed it at Prowl, and said, "Then in about 2 minutes your Autobot friend will be in pieces."

"No don't do that please." Preceptor pleaded and walked up to the station and unlocked the Spacebridge controls.

Shockwave pushed Perceptor out of the way and began imputing the coordinates of Jasper, Nevada on Earth. Wheel Jack stood in the doorway hidden from view and watched as they went through the portal. He rushed in and saw Prowl and Huffer down. He looked around and said, "Where's Bluestreak?"

"Under here." Bluestreak replied.

They both pull the rubble off and helped Bluestreak to his feet. He walked off and said, "Huffer died with honor. Will Prowl make a full recover?"

Hard to say. We'll know more once we run some tests." Wheel Jack replied.

_**Hope you all enjoyed reading the latest chapter of Transformers Destiny. Please review and fav. Tune in next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Next Prime**

Blaster arrived on the scene and looked around. He saw the devastation left by the Decepticons. Rewind was at his side and saw an Autobot's body covered with a sheet. He nudged Blaster and said, "Look over there."

Blaster turned his head in the direction he was pointing and said, "Isn't that Huffer laying there on the ground?"

Rewind nodded and walked off towards Bluestreak who was standing next to Huffer's body. Watching Ratchet and a few other medics place Prowl's body on a stretcher. Blaster could see the sorrow and sadness of losing a friend. He stood next to Bluestreak and placed his arm on his shoulder and said, "Sorry about what happened."

Thirty-five seconds go by without a response. Then Bluestreak answered his friend's question.

"Thanks and welcome back. I heard you were back online." Bluestreak replied feeling his friend's arm on his shoulder.

"It's good to be back and I'll help in any way I can." Blaster replied.

Bluestreak then turned and headed out to the Medical Bay. He stood by and watched as Prowl lay there. A couple days go by and Ultra Magnus entered the Autobot Council chambers. He looked at Alpha Trion and said, "The Decepticons have entered the Space Bridge and killed Huffer and injured Prowl. We're not even sure he'll survive. I ask the council to send a team to Earth and bring those that did this to justice."

"We agree with their crimes, but we can't allow Autobots on Earth." Alpha Trion replied.

"Why?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Alpha Trion looked at Ultra Magnus and said, "If the humans discover of our existence it will change how they see the universe."

"So you're saying it's better to have them fight alone then. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Optimus Prime would never condom innocent being, like your suggestioning." Ultra Magnus replied.

Alpha Trion looked back and said, "That's not what I meant."

"What about the Signal from Leobreaker? We can't allow him to fight alone." Ultra Magnus replied in s frustrated tone.

Alpha Trion said, "A signal from an Autobot that was thought to be dead. How do we know he's even alive?"

"I can't. All I know is that the Decepticons are on Earth searching for the Dark Matrix. I say we find it first and we can get forms of vehicles on Earth and remain hidden." Ultra Magnus replied.

The other council members looked at Alpha Trion and they begin discussing the issue between each other. They listened to each other's opinions and decide a course of action. Elita-one would be the first to step forward and admit that the decision to help was in there best interests.

"You're Correct and en-light of this situation, I'm authorizing a team to go to Earth and protect the humans and make sure the Dark Matrix is found." Alpha Trion replied.

Ultra Magnus was pleased by the change of heart and said, "Thank you."

Elita-One stepped forward from her seat and stood in front of Ultra Magnus and said, "Has Bumblebee return from his mission to Vector Sigma?"

"No he hasn't. Jazz and Springer were with him when he went down there." Ultra Magnus replied.

Elita-One sighed and said, "Do you believe him when he said Optimus asked him to come?"

"I'm not sure what to believe, but this isn't the first time something like this had happened." Ultra Magnus replied.

Elita-one said, "We can't wait to find out. I want you to assemble a team and head to Earth. With or without a Leader, a team must go. We need to act."

"I agree with you, but we have to do this with caution. There is no telling what kind of threat this team will have once on Earth."

"How long will you give Bumblebee to answer." Elita-one asked.

"I'll give Bumblebee 30 minutes to answer on the comms and if he doesn't I'll gather a team and head to Earth myself." Ultra Magnus replied.

Elita nodded and walked off to where Alpha Trion was waiting for her to join him. Ultra Magnus headed back to Iacon.

Deep within Cybertron's core, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Springer are walking the depths of the old cities. They have flashlights to help them see and Jazz looked at Bumblebee and said, "Bee are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"I'm sure." Bumblebee replied as his eyes glowed.

There were sounds of robots heading their way. Jazz grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and they both hid behind a bulkhead. Bumblebee peeked and saw a group of guardian robots. Springer jumped up and stood on a pipe over their heads. He stood in the shadows and remained quiet. They were all mixed in color, gold being the leader of the group while the rest were white. Jazz looked at Bumblebee and pulled out his electric whips and pointed in their direction.

"I'm guessing we have to go that way."

"Yep, but I didn't want to ruin the moment." Bumblebee replied.

Springer looked at the Guardians and saw that they had a group of ten. Worried about the odds, he looked back at his team and said, "Ruin the moment, Bee. They may have the odds but we've been in worse places."

"Are you referring to the time Iacon was attack by Devastator, or the time Megatron's Seekers had us cornered and Optimus and his team saved us?" Jazz shouted as he headed towards the Guardians.

Bumblebee pulled his guns and began firing at them. Springer transformed into his helicopter form and fired his weapons at them. They stared taking them down. Jazz and Bumblebee were back to back as the Guardians surrounded them. Springer transformed and stood by their side. A blast sound was heard and hit the area where they were standing. Smoke rose from where they stood. Bumblebee looked in the direction of the shot and said, "Who goes there?"

"Are you Bumblebee?" The strange robot asked as he stood in front of them.

Bumblebee looked at Jazz and Springer and gave them a strange look then looked at the stranger and replied, "Yes I'm Bumblebee."

The stranger transformed and said, "Optimus asked me to find you."

"You know Optimus how? Who are you?" Jazz asked.

Bumblebee looked at the stranger who landed on the ground and said, "You look familiar from the archives. You're Star Saber."

"I thought Star Saber was a legend." Springer asked.

Star Saber looked at him and said, "I aren't no legend. I was fighting Decepticons before you came online."

Back at Iacon, Prowl was back online and was waiting to see Victory Leo. He knocked at his door and waited for an answer. Ultra Magnus and Prowl were both standing in his office awaiting the arrival of Victory Leo.

He had scheduled a meeting with him to discuss what had happened and what to do with Prowl. Victory Leo was one of the Elders who sat on the Council and was one of Ultra Magnus's closest friends.

Ultra Magnus heard a knock at his door and turned his head and said, "Come in."

Prowl open the door and entered and saw Ultra Magnus standing there. He looked at Victory Leo.

"What is it Prowl?" Victory Leo asked.

Prowl looked at both of them and said, "I'd like to be a part of the team sent to Earth.

"I get these feelings Prowl of you wanting to be a part of the team is for revenge. I can't allow that." Ultra Magnus replied.

Prowl grabbed Ultra Magnus by the arm and angrily said, "They killed Huffer. You were his friend too. Don't tell me, you don't want revenge too."

"You think I don't. Huffer was a part of our family and his loss was felt throughout our ranks." Ultra Magnus replied.

Ultra Magnus pulled him off his arm and said, "You don't think I feel the pay of his loss Prowl because I do."

"Then let me help." Prowl asked.

Victory Leo looked back and said, "Look Kid, I get how you feel. I lost friends in my day, but I learned to overcome the need for revenge."

"How did you overcome the need of revenge?" Prowl asked with a confused look on his face.

Ultra Magnus put his right arm on his left shoulder and said, "By grieving and being with your friends and family."

"I'll let you go on the mission to Earth, with one condition." Victory Leo replied.

Prowl took a breath and thought for a minute and said, "What's the condition?"

"That when you confront them, you won't do something you'll regret." Victory Leo replied.

Prowl nodded and walked out of the office. Ultra Magnus turned and looked at Victory Leo and said, "Do you think he'll be alright."

"Yes I do." Victory Leo replied.

Back beneath the bowels of Cybertron, Star Saber was standing in front of Bumblebee, Jazz and Springer. Bumblebee looked at her and said, "Are you going to take us to Vector Sigma?"

"Not only will you see him, Optimus will be there." Star Saber replied and started walking towards the doorway to where Vector Sigma was. Bumblebee and his team looked at each other and followed Star Saber. After a few minutes of walking around in the chamber, he stopped to get his bearings.

Star Saber looked at the wall of the chamber and saw writing on it. The writing was in an ancient Cybertronian Dialect that he had read about when he was younger and not the warrior he had become.

The wall read "Vector Sigma."

Star Saber looked back at Bumblebee and his team. He pointed to the sign and said, "Here we are."

Suddenly a huge ball came down and faced Bumblebee and his team. A familiar voice was heard. The voice was that of Optimus Prime coming from Vector Sigma. Optimus said, "Thank you Star Saber for finding them and keeping them safe."

"You're welcome." Star Saber replied.

Optimus in said, "Welcome Bumblebee. Your journey awaits you in becoming a Prime."

Bumblebee turned and gave a confused look at Jazz and Springer then walked up to Vector Sigma and said, "Wait.. Did you just say my journey a waits me in becoming a Prime. "

"Yes." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee looked back at Vector Sigma and said, "I'm not worthy to be a Prime?"

"Neither was I, but in time you'll accept it and become leader of the Autobots." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee said, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will Bumblebee." Optimus replied.

Vector Sigma said, "Time is getting near Optimus. You must tell him about the evil that is coming and dangers to come."

"What evil is coming and what kind of dangers?" Bumblebee asked.

"The evil is coming, but what kind of evil is unknown. You're main mission is to find the Dark Matrix and the Relics scattered across the Earth. They must not fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee said, "There's a dark Matrix. Who created it?"

"Unicron created the Dark Matrix, but had been taken by some Autobots and hid somewhere on Earth. Where it has remained safe and protected by it's Guardian Leobreaker." Vector Sigma replied.

Bumblebee said, "What tasks do you have in store for me to prepare for this evil."

"You're first task is to help find the Dark Matrix and the secondary tasks. Which are to find relics before the Decepticons do." Optimus replied.

"Alright I'll find these things before the evil arrives. Is there anything you can tell me about these relics and who owned them?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus said, "What do you know about the 13 Prime's?"

Bumblebee said, "From the data tracks they were the previous holders of the Primes."

"That is correct and they all left Cybertron millions of years ago. There locations have remained secret until now." Optimus replied.

"Are you saying you know where they are?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not specifically. But we do have a general idea for one of the 13 Primes. " Optimus replied.

"Are you saying, you know where they are?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not specifically. But we do have a general idea for one of the 13 Primes." Optimus replied.

Jazz stepped forward and said, "Optimus didn't the Primes have weapons like the Requiem Blaster and Solus hammer."

"That's correct and to answer you Bumblebee. The planet you'll find one of the 13 is Earth." Optimus replied.

"Who of the 13 will we find?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus said, "Solus Prime and if possible you'll find the hammer that she used in battle."

"I'll leave for Earth as sooner as possible. What will happen to you after we leave?" Bumblebee replied.

Vector Sigma said, "He'll begin his journey as you are."

"When do I start?" Optimus asked.

"All in due time Optimus. But now it's time for the journey of a new Prime to start." Vector Sigma replied.

Optimus said, "Star Saber can you do the honors."

"It will be my honor Optimus." Star Saber replied.

A compartment opened revealing the matrix of leadership. Star Saber walked forward and picked up the matrix and walked towards Bumblebee and handed it to him. He nodded then opened his chest plate and placed the matrix into him. Bumble Prime stepped forward and looked at Jazz and Springer who smiled and were all proud of their warrior.

"Autobots transform and let's roll." Bumble Prime replied and transformed and they rolled out for Iacon.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Destiny

Chapter 6: The Destiny Part 1

Coming out of the city of Polyhex, Bumble Prime and his team made it above and were surrounded by the sounds of Drones. The Decepticons had beefed up security. Not only were there Seekers covering the skies, but Drones as well. Bumble Prime transformed and hid behind a building. Jazz and Springer were not far behind. They all looked around, trying to find a hole in the security. Springer turned to Jazz and Bumble Prime.

"I wonder why security had been increased," Springer asked.

"Something must have happened while we were below with Optimus." Bumble Prime replied.

Jazz tapped his ear to turn his communicator on and said, "Jazz, calling any Autobot's in the vicinity of Polyhax. We need a pickup right away."

"This is Silverbolt. A team has been dispatched to your location." Silverbolt replied.

Jazz said, "Acknowledge Silverbolt. Is there an extraction point?" Jazz asked.

The Autobot hides behind a building and looked up into the sky and see's Seekers on patrol. He knows it's only a matter of time until they get noticed. Springer was behind another building and saw 2 Seekers heading towards them and said, "You know that feeling at the pit of your stomach when you know this is a bad idea."

"Yea what about it?" Bumble Prime asked.

Springer pointed up and said, "Isn't that Thundercracker?"

A blue looking Seeker called Thundercracker could be seen flying over a building with another seeker named Skywrap who was black and purple. Thundercracker who was on the left of Skywrap said, "Head back to base and alert the others of what we found."

"Alright I'll bring back reinforcements." Skywrap replied and flew off towards base.

Minutes go by and suddenly the whole area is filed with seekers. The seeker named Thundercracker, who often attack those who were defenseless. He always felt that those beings, which couldn't fight for themselves were below him. It always satisfied his ego when he causes death and destruction.

He saw an opportunity to make his attentions heard and Make a point to the universe that he was a bad boy. He hoped to please Lord Straxus and bring in the heads of Autobots on a silver platter. He looked below and began his attack run. Thundercracker locked his weapons on his target of choice was Bumblebee and his team and he looked at them and said, "Die Autobots die."

Thundercracker started firing his weapons at Bumble Prime and his team. Bumble Prime dodges the first run by Thundercracker and fires his blaster back at him. Thundercracker used evasive maneuvers to avoid the shots. Drones and Seekers surrounded the area, making it hard to escape.

Bumble Prime and his team look up and see the Aerialbots .Sky Lynx had joined them in the battle to rescue their friends. He flew right behind the Aerialbot's and was helping to shoot the Seekers and Drones. Sky Lynx came up behind Thundercracker and fired some heat seeking missiles and they hit his right wing causing him to crash into a building.

Thundercracker stood in debris of the building and looked up and in anger leap up in the air and transformed and continued his assault on the Aerialbots. Jazz looked at Bumble Prime and then points in a direction. He said, "Let's get to that clearing and wait for pick up."

"I agree." Bumble Prime replied, as they take off for the clearing.

Silverbolt said, "Sky Lynx will meet you guys there at the clearing."

Sky Lynx listened to the communications between Silverbolt and Jazz. He turned on his comm and said, "See you there in 5 minutes."

"Roger That. We're on our way to the clearing and you should be able to see us heading there." Bumble Prime replied.

Skydive was flying over the city of Polyhax, when he was being tailgated by Thrust. He had Thrust on his six which causes him to make evasive maneuvers. The enemy kept on him no matter what moves he had made.

The other problem that was added to the situation was turret fire coming his way. He either had to engage the turret fire or the Decepticon. Skydive turned on his comm and said, "I can't shake him off."

"I'm on my way, Skydive, just hang on." Air Raid replied flying behind the seeker and hitting it.

A blasted came behind Skydive as Thrust was hit by anti-Aircraft fire that Air Raid had done. All you saw was the Seeker crashing into the ground hard, while Skydive followed Air Raid and said, "Thanks for the save." "No problem Skydive. Now who's going to save us?" Air Raid asked.

Thundercracker and company were hot on their trail and continued to fire upon them. They both dodged the anti-aircraft fire.

Meanwhile Lord Straxus the Governor of Polyhex, was going over reports about the city. He stood by a window and watched as the battle ensued. The chaos made him watch with interest he looked at it and brought a smile to his face. Sixshot was summoned to his office. Standing there, he looked at the governor and said, "You called Lord Straxus."

"Yes that I did. I have a job for you." Lord Straxus replied.

"What kind of job, did you have in mind for me?" Sixshot asked.

Lord Straxus said, "As you can see behind me there is a battle going on between Autobots and Decepticons in our city."

"Let's me guess, you'd like me to eliminate them and capture whoever is out there." Sixshot asked.

"Yes bring them to me and kill the rest." Lord Straxus replied.

Sixshot turned to leave, but stopped at the entrance and said, "As you command. This will be fun. I wonder which Autobot will be the first to die at my hands."

"Just make sure to bring me their heads." Lord Straxus replied.

"I'll bring their heads, but what about your plans for the Autobots?" Sixshot asked.

Lord Straxus said, "You mean the plan to remove the Autobots from Cybertron for good and give us total control of the planet?"

"Yes those plans." Sixshot replied.

Lord Straxus said, "I've already put the pieces together and I am close to a strike attack on Iacon."

Thunderwing knocked at the door and said, "Lord Straxus may I come in."

"Enter." Lord Straxus replied.

He entered the room and handed him the report then awaited orders. Lord Straxus read the report and then looked at him and said, "Thunderwing meet Sixshot."

"It's an honor to meet you Thunderwing." Sixshot replied as he shook his hand.

Thunderwing gave him a smile and said, "Thank you, but the honor is mine. I've heard so much about you."

"What have you heard?" Sixshot asked.

Thunderwing said, "I heard the stories how you have killed Autobots with such high precision."

Lord Straxus signed the report and headed it back to him and said, "Begin planning the attack then report back to me when you've completed your task."

"As you command my Lord." Sixshot replied and left his off and headed out in the skies of Cybertron and headed in the directions of the coordinates of where the Autobots were last seen.

Sixshot who was in his jet mode had orders to stop all enemy fighters. He appeared behind them and started firing at them and said, "You Autobots never seem to learn. It's time to teach you a lesson."

Getting in behind for a clear lock-on, Sixshot took his shot with his cannons striking Air Raid in the right wing, causing him to crash into a building. Transforming into his pistol form, he waited like a sniper to get a clean shot at Skydive as he fired which damaged Skydive's wing he was immediately rescued by Fire-flight as the avoided the attacks from Sixshot.

The Six-changer transformed into his Wolf mode, merely brushing off the Autobot's attack since he could take on larger Autobots. He was called upon more than the others Decepticons like Devastator or Bruticus.

He hungered for these types of battles and many Autobots have died by his hands alone. Skydive landed on the ground transformed into his robot form and ran towards Air Raid and shouted, "Air Raid. Speak to me."

"Skydive I can't believe he shot me." Air Raid replied in an aggravated tone as he gazed at Skydive.

Skydive looked towards clearing and saw Sixshot heading towards them. He looked at Air Raid and said, "We have to warn them."

"How? We wouldn't be able to catch him in time." Air Raid asked.

Silverbolt landed and transformed into his robot form and said, "Come on Aerialbots we have to get to Sky Lynx and stop Sixshot."

"Easy for you to say Silverbolt. You're wing isn't broken to bits." Air Raid replied.

Silverbolt transformed and said, "Get on."

"Now we're talking." Air Raid replied, as he got on board Silverbolt.

He pulled out his blaster as Silverbolt took off and headed towards the clearing with the other Aerialbots following suit. In front of them, they could see Sixshot was heading towards Sky Lynx's position at the clearing. They put on the speed and are closing the gap between n each other.

Sky Lynx landed behind them and said, "All aboard."

Bumble Prime and his team ran towards Sky Lynx and he took off towards Iacon. Sixshot arrived at the scene and fires his weapons at them. The Aerialbots are right behind Sixshot and begin firing at him hard and fast. One of the blasts hits him in the left shoulder causing him to crash into a building. Air Raid said, "That will teach you to challenge us."

Sixshot grabbed his shoulder and watched as the Aerialbots follow Sky Lynx back to Iacon. He shouts at them.

"Next time Aerialbots."

At Iacon, Bumble Prime and his team leave Sky Lynx and are met by Ultra Magnus. He shakes Bumble Prime's hand and said, "We need to talk Bee."

"What has happened?" Jazz asked.

"Shockwave and some Decepticons have used the space bridge and are on Earth." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Was anyone hurt?" Bumble Prime asked.

Ultra Magnus looked at Bumble Prime and said, "Prowl was hurt and Huffer was killed."

"That's horrible." Jazz replied.

Ultra Magnus looked at him and said, "Prowl has asked to join the team, but there is one issue that needs to be addressed regarding Prowl and his thoughts of revenge."

"I'll have a talk with him and make a decision on whether or not he comes." Bumble Prime replied.

Ultra Magnus looked at Bumble Prime and said, "The council has ordered a team to leave for Earth."

"I must speak to the council immediately." Bumble Prime replied.

Ultra Magnus looked at Bumble Prime and could see he had changed since the last time, he had seen him. He grabbed him by the right arm and said, "You seem different since the last time we spoke. What has happened to you?"

"A lot has happened. For one thing I'm a Prime now and have a new sense of leadership." Bumble Prime replied.

Ultra Magnus said, "Whoa. I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job and I always knew you'd become a leader someday."

Bumble Prime noticed the lights flicker and looked at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus realized what had just happened with the power and said, "I see Wheeljack's up to something at his lab."

"Let's check it out." Bumble Prime replied as they both transformer and head for the lab.

_**To be continued….**_

Tune in next Chapter to find out. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Transformers Destiny. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy. Thank You.


End file.
